Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi
Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi was a Photo-Novel that was based after the 1997 video game of the same title. ---- Characters ---- *Luke Skywalker *Arden Lyn *Boba Fett *Han Solo *Leia Organa *Chewbacca *Thok *Hoar *Jaxxon *Mara Jade *Rur *Utric Sandov *Gaff *Jodo Kast *Amaiza Foxtrain *Darth Vader *Emperor Palpatine *Sate Pestage *Soontir Fel *Janek Sunber(appears in Hologram) *Shira Brie *Xizor *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Lathe Parthenian *Obi-Wan Kenobi(Appears as a ghost or a spirit) *Laddinare Torbin(mentioned only) *Thalassa Tarkin *Mitth’raw’nuruodo *Grammel(mentioned only) *Halla(appears in Hologram) *Mon Mothma *Echuu Shen-Jon(mentioned only) *Tilotny *Horliss-Horliss *Cold Danda Sine *Splendid Ap Events *Battle of Yavin *Dissolution of the Imperial Senate *Duel on the Death Star *Battle of Aduba-3 *Krantian Civil War *Imperial Diplomatic Conclave **Thirteenth Imperial Diplomatic Conclave *Duel on Mimban Locations ---- *Coruscant **Galactic City ***Imperial Palace *Besh Gorgon system **The Wheel *Fornax **Fire Rings of Fornax *Roon **Bantha Graveyard *Garn *Krant(mentioned only) **Hanoon(mentioned only) ***Ghost Base(mentioned only) ****New Geddes(mentioned only) *Hoth *Mimban(mentioned only) **Thrella well(mentioned only) **Temple of Pomojema(mentioned only) *Endor(mentioned only) *Stars' End (Mentioned only) Sentient species *Bothan *Chiss *Lepi *Wookiee *Falleen *Gamorrean *Tusken *Kobok *Spirit Vehicles and vessels *Millennium Falcon *T-65 X-wing starfighter *Rabbit's Foot *Y-wing starfighter *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 *Death Star I *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **''Executor'' *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle *Landspeeder Miscellanea *Kaiburr crystal *Teräs Käsi *Vor'Na'Tu(mentioned only) *Eternity Crystal(mentioned only) Behind the scenes Although based upon the video game of the same name, the storyline of this photo-novel was written as a direct sequel to the Expanded Universe novel: Splinter of the Mind's Eye. Trivia *The original video game did not include a lengthy storyline as it was a simple fighting game along the lines of Tekken. therefore the entire plot of the photo-novel was inspired by barely mentioned Expanded Universe backstories and rare appearances of characters not included within the Original Trilogy. *The Photo-Novel also includes elements that are meant to foreshadow the events of the authors own Sequel Trilogy Era storyline. *In an effort to continue his streak of using visual gimmicks with his Photo-Novels, the author presented this one as a Multimedia project. *Boba Fett wears the same armor as seen in the Holiday Special. *Luke Skywalker's fatigues where meant to resemble across between the mining outfit seen in Splinter of the Mind's Eye and the Rebel body armor as seen in the Rebellion comic books. *The visual design of Arden Lyn was based upon both of her outfits within the video game. *The esoteric contributions of Alan Moore to the UK Star Wars Marvel publication where heavily drawn upon. *This story relates the discovery of Hoth and its subsequent use as a rebel base to events seen in Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth. *Utric Sandov,Lathe Parthenian and the Vor'Na'Tu all made their debut in the Real-time strategy game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. *The wife of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Lady Thalassa Tarkin made her debut in Princess Leia, Imperial Servant. it is heavily implied within the story that she has yet to live down the Megonite moss incident. *The character Gaff originally debuted in the Star Wars: Droids cartoon. Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels Category:Unfinished chapter articles